1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rigs, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for securing a live bait fish to a fish hook without the need for a specialized rigging tool or device.
2. Description of Related Art
A fishing rig is one element of a fishing assembly consisting of rod, reel, line, hook, and rig. This rig device holds live bait-fish securely to the line and/or hook of the assembly in order to attract and capture the attention of desired game fish. As bait fish are alive when rigged, there exists a need for quick and easy attachment of the rig to the fish. The point where the rig engages the fish is essential to the functionality of the bait. Proper placement is required; depending on the particular bait fish used, rigs may be attached through the eyes, dorsal fin or tail of the fish. Traditionally, such rigs required a multi-step approach to securing such a bait fish to the rig, regardless of the placement. Current art, as exemplified in published U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/10089353 to Rosenberg reveals an apparatus and method for securing a bait fish that requires the use of a tool, such as crimping pliers for the purpose of “bending” of the rig. Proper “bending” allows the rig to remain attached to the bait fish throughout the fishing process. If the rig should happen to disengage from the bait as a result of improper “crimping”, the fish would be lost to the open waters, thereby causing a loss to the angler of cost the bait and lost of opportunity of a game fish catch. In addition, if the rigging tool is lost overboard or malfunctions in any way, the rigging process and therefore the fishing excursion may be interrupted. The prior art is lacking an efficient method to attach a rig to a live bait fish without the use of a tool.
In addition, the use of circle hooks has become increasingly common. A circle hook is a type of fish hook which is sharply curved back in a circular shape. It has become widely popular among anglers in recent years because it hooks fish at a much higher percentage and rarely is swallowed by a fish (causing the hook to set in the gills or vital organs) and thus greatly decreases the mortality rates of released fish. The science behind a circle hook revolves around the fact that its unique shape allows it to only hook onto an exposed surface, which in the case of a fish means the corner of its mouth. The fish takes the baited hook and swallows it. As you reel in, the hook is safely pulled out of the fish until it reaches the mouth. At this point it will catch the corner of the mouth of the fish. The result is fewer gut-hooked fish. The use of a circle hook, however, demands that the hook be capable of swiveling relative to the bait fish. The bait rig structure disclosed by Rosenberg fails to allow such swiveling and thus functions poorly when used with a circle hook.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for securing a bait fish that overcomes the limitations and disadvantages present in the art.